It All Started With a Party
by xxpapercutxx
Summary: AU Sasuke and Itachi are now in competion with each other for a certain blonde. All Naruto wants to know is, who will win? SasuNaru, NejiGaa, and other minor pairs.
1. Chapter 1

I'm still new at writing so please forgive me for any mistakes I make. Thank you to my beta, Corvin, for being a good friend and supporting me!

**Warning:** This fic contains shonen-ai/yaoi/boy love or whatever else you might call it. If you don't like that don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Ages:

Naruto, Gaara, Lee, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Haku- 16

Neiji, TenTen, Itachi, Iruka-17

Kakashi, Zabuza, Orochimaru (he might not be in the story)-18

**It Started With a Party**

"Why did I agree to go with you guys again?" questioned a tan boy with blond hair.

"You came because you love us," sang the overly happy voices of his two friends. Naruto was really starting to regret going to the beach party. First of all, his two best friends, Lee and Kiba, were being even more loud and annoying then usual giving him a headache. It was also dark and he kept tripping because his flashlight which had broken five minutes into the walk.

"Ow!"

"Naruto did you trip again?" asked Lee in a slightly concerned voice.

"Noooooo," Naruto dragged out. "I broke a nail." Kiba and Lee laughed as the blonde boy stood up brushing the sand off himself. The blonde boy was wearing tight blue jeans and an orange shirt. He brushed some sand off his black converse as he stood and began walking again. "I am so bored and tired. I just want to get to this party already."

"Naruto stop your whining. I don't want you to ruin tonight with your whining," Kiba stated. The dog loving boy was wearing baggy black jeans and a red hoodie.

"We know the only reason your going is to flirt with Hinata-chan," Naruto snickered. The brown haired boy blushed brightly glad that it was dark, so no one could see.

"Naruto! Aren't you going just so you can see Sasuke?" Lee practically yelled. The boy was creepy looking, but he had a good heart. With his black hair in a bowl cut, bug eyes, really bushy eyebrows, and large shiny white teeth, as I said creepy looking. Lee wore a green long-sleeve shirt and tight dark, green pants. Kiba pointed an accusing finger at his friend yelling.

"Naruto! Your going for the same reason!"

"So? You at least have a chance with Hinata, but Sasuke doesn't even notice me," the once happy atmosphere was gone and replaced with a gloomy one as they walked.

"Don't worry. Sakura-chan doesn't like me either, BUT I LOVE HER MORE THAN ANYTHING!" Lee declared to the world. Kiba and Naruto just continued walking as Lee began professing his undying love for Sakura.

"Yeah, well we all know Hinata has a crush on you so I don't stand a chance either," Kiba sighed.

"You know what? Let's stop being so depressed and enjoy this party with or without our crushes!"

"Alright! We'll show these people how your really supposed to party!"

* * *

_**10 minutes later**_

Naruto's cell phone began ringing and he reached into his pocket to grab it. Pulling it out he answered it.

"Hello."

"Naruto, it's Gaara."

"Hi, Gaara! Why are you calling?"

"You guys aren't here yet."

"Yeah, but were almost there I can see the house."

"...hurry..."

"Gaara are you okay? What's going on?" Naruto asked worried.

"Truth or Dare. It's starts in fifteen minutes. Get. Here. Now." Gaara demanded before hanging up.

Naruto stared at the cell phone in his hand and then at the house in front of him. It was a simple white and moderately large for a beach house. Naruto started to sprint towards the house yelling.

"Come on hurry or else were going to miss truth or dare!" Hearing this the other two boys began running after the blond as well.

* * *

The three boys looked around the room as they walked into the house, it was surprisingly calm in there. 

"Is this really a party?" questioned Naruto.

"It sure doesn't seem like one," Kiba commented. Lee had run off by then to find his love, Sakura. The two remaining boys decided to look for their other best friend, Gaara, who had gotten a ride from his older siblings. They did not have to look far, for there in the next room was Gaara standing in a dark corner glaring at everyone within five feet of him. Naruto and Kiba walked right up to him without any fear for they were used to their friend's glare.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled glomping his cute red headed friend.

"Off." Gaara said simply, but Naruto knew to listen to his friend's command. Looking down at his friend he saw that Gaara was wearing tight black jeans that rode low on his waist and a long black shirt. Eyeliner was thickly coating the skin around his green eyes making his skin look even paler.

"I can't wait to play truth or dare!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down. Many people began looking over at them and wondering why they were being so loud. Noticing their stares Kiba growled out,

"It's a party you're supposed to be loud. Don't look at us as if we are the weird ones, you guys are for being so quiet." Immediately they all looked away.

"Okay everybody it's time for truth or dare!" came Ino's voice from the other side of the room.

"Yosh!" Naruto yelled dragging Gaara with him to go sit in the forming circle. Though as soon as they sat down two unexpected people sat right next to them.

"Kakashi, Tenten, what are you guys doing here?"

"Were here because we have ulterior motives." Tenten explained. Kakashi, a senior at their high school just smiled, or at least that's what it looked like he was doing. It was hard to tell with him wearing turtleneck that covered the lower half of his face.

"What? What are you guys talking about it doesn't matter where you sit during truth or dare."

"True, but after truth or dare. We are playing spin the bottle," Kakashi answered with a wink. Naruto's eyes widened as he processed what was just said, but Gaara beat him to it.

"What? I'm not playing," Gaara said standing and running away only to hit something firm but soft. "Sorry." he apologized looking up to see he had bumped into the extremely hot Hyuuga Neji. _Ohmygodheissofuckinghothe'slookingatmeatMEhe'ssosexy...wait he's talking to me, what's he saying?_ (Oh my god he is so fucking hot. he's looking at me, at ME. he's so sexy)

"Well what are you going to do for me as an apology?" Neji said smirking. Then frowning when all he got was a blank stare. Grabbing the boy's shoulder and pulling him close he whispered. "If you don't decide soon, I'll decide for you."

"What? I don't have to do anything for you bastard."

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Neji was now annoyed.

"You know who doesn't care?" Gaara said back evenly.

"Come on you two, stop it. Let's just start the game already, ok?" Sakura said from her spot on the other side of the circle. She was eager to start playing, she was planning to make Sasuke her's tonight.

"Fine," Both boys muttered as they went back to their own seats.

* * *

Please Review. If atleast one person wants me to continue I'll keep writing it. 


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is un-betaed so I am sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. When I get the betaed version I'll repost the chapter.

To my only two reviewers yukaishepards and Ankotenshi. I love you! I'm not sure if I'm allowed to reply to you or not in my notes and stuff, so tell me if I can or can't. If I can't I'll just email you my replies okay? Without you guys reviewing this story would remain unfinished forever. Thanks for your support! yukaishepards you read and reviewed both my stories so you get to request a one-shot or a certain scene to happen in one of my stories! Email me what you decide.

**Warning:** yaoi/shonen-ai/boy love, language, and pervertedness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does.

**Chapter 2**

"Okay, I'll start," Sakura said smiling, then blushing. "Sasuke, Truth or Dare."

"Truth," came his voice quickly.

"Who do you like?" She said her voice sounding hopeful.

"No one." Immediately all the girls and some guys started crying.

"Get over it, you guys already knew that," Naruto said. "He's just an asshole anyway." A chorus of yells were thrown back him.

"Who are you?" questioned the Uchiha.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and don't you forget it."

"Oh really, and what makes you think you're important enough for me to remember your name, dobe?"

"You bastard! Whatever, just hurry up and get on with the game." Smirking superiorly the Uchiha looked around the circle until he came to his friend and rival Neiji Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to..." Sasuke paused looking around the circle again. "...make out with that red head." He finished pointing to Gaara.

"What!" Both boys yelled as they glared at the Uchiha.

"Or are you guys chicken?" Gaara and Neiji realized then as they looked at each other that their reputations would be ruined if they chickened out. Getting up Neiji walked over to Gaara and pulled him up off the ground.

"This means nothing," Neiji said in a cold voice. Gaara nodded his agreement.

Placing his hands on the boy's waist, Neiji pulled him close and pressed their lips together. Gaara returned the kiss and Neiji decided to speed things up. Nibbling on Gaara's bottom lip he waited for the red head to moan before slipping his tounge in his mouth. Gaara put his arms around Neiji's neck pulling them even closer while sucking on the brown haired boy's tounge. Then they had to break for air but only for a second for soon they were back to eating each other's faces off. Everyone else in the circle was either blushing or sick to their stomache. Then the two boy's began to grind their hips together as Neiji slowly pushed Gaara down to the floor.

"Gaara, ummm I think you guys completed the dare." Naruto said staring at his friend that was currently moaning very loudly on the ground right next to him. Naruto's face was bright pink and he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to kiss Sasuke like that. Gaara broke the kiss and the dazed drug-like look on his face vanished to one of shock beforeing returning to his normal blank expression with the addition of a light pink blush across his cheeks.

"G-Get off!" Gaara said a little shakily as he pushed Neiji off of him.

Neiji just smirked and whispered something in the boy's ear. Gaara turned the same shade of red as his hair and glared at the Hyuuga.

"Hey, blondie truth or dare?" Neiji said as he sat back in his seat between Itachi and Haku. His question had been aimed in Naruto's direction.

"Blondie?" Naruto's eyebrow twiched. "My name is Naruto and I pick dare!" The Hyuuga just smiled in a creepy way and glanced at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, since you did me a favor I'll do one for you too. I dare you to be Sasuke's slave and do whatever he wants you to do for a week." Everything was silent as the people in the room tried to comprehend what was just said. They all looked at one of the boy's, Sasuke was smirking and had a dark glint in his eye and Naruto was pale and looked scared.

"I-I'll do i-it." The room soon became chaos as all the fan girls screamed about how lucky and unworthy Naruto was of being Sasuke's slave.

"Shut up! Ino, truth or dare?" Naruto yelled and the game continued on.

Nothing really interesting happened after that. Ino admitted she bleached her hair. Kiba had to drink out of a toilet. Hinata was dared to go on a date with Kiba on Friday. Kakashi tried to get Iruka to admit who he liked but Iruka chickened out. Haku said he wasn't a virgin. Zabuza was dared to go to school shirtless for a week, because all the girls wanted to stare at his muscles. Sakura wasn't allowed to flirt with Sasuke for two weeks.

"Now it's time for Spin the Bottle!" Sakura yelled.

"Let's go," Naruto said and he and his friends all stood up to leave.

"What dobe? You haven't had your first kiss yet or something?" Sasuke said meant as a joke but what he said was the truth and Naruto just blushed and sat back down not wanting the Uchiha to get the best of him.

"Of course I have Sasuke-teme!"

"Then let's play," Sasuke said smirking as some freshman spun the bottle.

Soon everyone had been paired off and was making out with someone in another room. Naruto and Gaara were alone for Lee had actually landed on Sakura and Kiba with Hinata. The only other people left in the circle were Sasuke, Neiji, Zabuza, Haku, and some other people they didn't know. Slowly they all too left and only Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and Neiji remained. Neiji grabbed the bottle and spun it. The tension in the room was thick all wondering who it would land on. The bottle began to slow and everyone held their breathe as it came to a stop on...

* * *

If you want to know what happens next you'll have to review. I am just asking for 3 reviews for this chapter one more than last time, it shouldn't be that hard right? 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 for all of you who reviewed! I appreciate all the reviews you guys send me, they inspire me to stop being lazy and write. Am I allowed to answer your reviews here?

**Warning:** yaoi/shonen-ai, language, and pervertedness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does.

**Chapter 3**

The bottle came to a stop on Neji. The four boys sat there dumbfounded until Naruto burst out laughing.

"That's so funny! We all got nervous for nothing!" Gaara smiled a little, Sasuke smirked, and Neji glared at the bottle that was pointing towards him. Neji moved forward and turned the bottle so it was facing Gaara. Gaara small smile immediately vanished.

"Your mine," The Hyuuga said standing and walking towards the red head. Gaara squeaked and jumped up running away from the pale-eyed boy. Naruto looked wide eyed at the door that both had left through, he sat there until he felt a person sit next to him.

"I guess the only ones left are you and me." Looking over at Sasuke he grinned.

"Which means we don't have to kiss, because no one is here! They will never know," The blond said although he was kind of disappointed at not getting to kiss the handsome Uchiha. He was surprised when he felt a hand wrap around his shoulders and pull him close. Turning his head he saw the boy's onyx eyes staring deeply into his. Naruto was paralyzed as soft lips descended onto his, feeling the warmth of the lips Naruto returned the kiss somewhat shyly. After a few seconds the Uchiha broke the kiss and whispered in his ear.

"Don't forget that you're my slave and you have to do anything I want." Naruto blushed at the sound of the Uchiha's voice so close to his ear.

"I didn't."

"Good. Now give me your address. I'm picking you up for school on Monday and while your at it I also need your phone number."

After that Naruto just sat contented in the black haired boy's lap waiting for his friends to say they needed to go home.

* * *

Gaara and Naruto sat on the floor of Gaara's room. Neither was saying anything waiting for the other to say something first. Naruto, not liking silence eventually cracked and said.

"Okay I admit I have a little crush on Sasuke."

"I knew it! So that was the secret that you wouldn't tell me. I still can't believe you told Lee and Kiba before me though," Gaara finished somewhat irritated.

"I couldn't tell you! At lunch you are always staring at the table Sasuke is sitting at so I thought you liked him, and I didn't want us to end up like Ino and Sakura."

"I wasn't looking at Sasuke, I was looking at Nej-" Catching himself Gaara had covered his mouth.

"You like Neji! But you are always complaining about him! Wait are you complaining just so you can talk about him?"

"Maybe."

"You are!"

"So? You do the same for the Uchiha." Blushing Naruto became silent again and the two boys sat there once again, waiting for the other to talk.

"They probably don't even like us though...This is probably just a game to them" Naruto pondered aloud and Gaara nodded his head in agreement. "I have an idea, we have to make sure we don't get too attached so our feelings won't be hurt."

"Your right," Gaara said and he got up to go find a movie for them to watch.

* * *

"No, stupid girl, you're going the wrong way!" Naruto yelled at the television screen.

"Naruto, stop talking to the television."

"But Gaara the girl is going the wrong way."

"It's just a movie." Naruto's cell phone began to ring ending their argument as he answered.

"Oh, hi Sasuke...Umm let me ask Gaara if it's okay...Neji wants to come too?...okay one second." Naruto said to Sasuke and quickly turning to Gaara asking. "Can Neji and Sasuke come over?"

"Sure."

"He said you guys can...okay see you in a few." Naruto said closing his cell and putting it back into his pocket.

* * *

"What were you guys watching?" asked Sasuke as they walked into Gaara's room.

"The Labyrinth," Naruto answered laying back down in his spot on the floor as Gaara laid on the bed. Sasuke joined Naruto on the floor and Neji joined Gaara on the bed. Gaara grabbed the remote and they resumed watching the movie.

* * *

"What should we do now?" Neji asked Gaara as the credits for the movie appeared on the screen. Shrugging his shoulders Gaara got up and saw Naruto and Sasuke in each others arms asleep.

"They're asleep," Gaara said pointing to the boys on the floor.

"Let them sleep." Neji said pulling Gaara back onto the bed with him, holding him close. Gaara struggled against the Hyuuga's grip, but it was no use so he gave up and laid comfortably in the older boys arms. Soon both of them fell asleep as well.

* * *

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

* * *

5 reviews before I post the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

1**Chapter 4**

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke said as he watched the blonde boy run around his room.

"I can't find my other sock!" He said as dove under his bed. "So that's where that went!"

"What?" Sasuke said looking under the bed.

"My taco!" Sasuke sweatdropped as he pulled Naruto out from beneath his bed.

"Let's go or else were going to be late," He dragged the blond out the door to his car.

"No! My taco!" Naruto was pushed into the car. "I miss my taco."

"Naruto are you on drugs?"

"No... Wait, does cold medicine count?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but how much did you take?"

"Uhhh, I just gulped some down." Sasuke reached over and wacked the boy on his head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Next time read the directions, dobe."

"What do you care?" Naruto said suddenly angry.

"I don't," Sasuke said even though he really did. Naruto turned and looked out the window pouting. Glancing over Sasuke saw this and sighed. "Okay, maybe a little." He wrapped his arm around the blond's waist and pulled him to his side. Naruto looked up blushing lightly, before resting his head on the Uchiha's shoulder.

---------------------------------------------

Gaara looked up and down the hallway looking for his enemy. Not seeing him he raced down the hall to his next class. Neji had been following him around school all day, and people were starting to talk. Word had spread about the kiss he and Neji had shared and a Yaoi Neji Gaara Fan Club had been made. No one dared to pick on him though because they knew better then to try to hurt someone Neji Hyuuga liked.

"We have this class together Gaara you can't run away from me this time." Neji's voice whispered in his ear.

"Naruto, help me!" Gaara pleaded as the Hyuuga dragged the red head to his chair and held him on his lap.

"Your mine."

"I belong to no one!"

"That's what you think," The Hyuuga said smirking.

"Let go off me!"

"I don't want to."

"I don't care if you don't want to!"

"I do."

"I don't!"

"Your so cute when frustrated."

"Fuck you!"

"Sure, later at my house, but I will be the one fucking you."

Most of the class was watching the pair with wide eyes in shock. The yaoi fangirls were squealing in delight and taking pictures of them.

"No way am I being uke!"

"You have a nicer ass then me though, it will be so tight. I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

"What? Shut up you pervert!"

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Their poor teacher Iruka just couldn't handle this and had to call the principal down to talk to the class about appropriate behavior in class.(Corvin's side note: 0.0 nosebleed)

---------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, I can't believe you didn't help me."

"What was I supposed to do, ask him to put you down? I don't think he was going to listen to anyone."

"But you didn't even try!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do!"

"I'll get my revenge Naruto, I will."

"Gaara, I have pictures of you in a school girl uniform. I don't think you should be threatening me while I have blackmail material. I mean I could always sell it to Neji, I'm sure it would give him lots of ideas."

"I hate you," Gaara said as he slumped in his chair pouting.

"I love you too!"

"Sasuke's coming."

"What!" And sure enough Sasuke was walking towards Naruto. "He's coming over here!"

"No, duh. I'm not blind."

"I never said you were!"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Your weird."

"And what, your not?"

"...Fine we both are."

"Naruto," Came Sasuke's calm voice from beside him.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

"What!"

"You're my slave you have to do whatever I say, dobe." Smirking the Uchiha sat next to the blond and pulled him into his lap.

"I am not Sasuke-teme!"

"Kiss me."

"Will you go away if I do?"

"That is for me to know."

"Argh! Fine!" Naruto quickly pressed his lips to Sasuke's in a chaste kiss. Smirking Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond.

"Will you go out with me? Say yes."

"Grrr...yes."

"Tell me you love me and mean it."

"I love you."

"I want you to move in with me at my house for the two weeks you're my slave."

"Okay," Naruto agreed frowning.

"Bye, dobe."

"He is so frustrating!"

"You know you love it," Gaara said smiling evilly.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Gaara." Naruto said as he put his stuff in his backpack ready to head home.

"Hi."

"I think I might lose my virginity before my dare is over."

"I know you will."

"You are too," Naruto said smiling widely.

"What do you mean?"

"Hyuuga is coming our way."

"Gaara, let's go." Neji said grabbing Gaara's arm and pulling the red head with him down the hallway.

"Let me go!" Gaara yelled before they vanished around the corner. Naruto felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned to see Sasuke.

"We're leaving," He said and the blonde just sighed as he followed the Uchiha down the hall getting glared at by Sasuke's fan club.

Getting in the car Naruto asked.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To meet my brother."

----------------------------------------------------------

this is the longest chapter I have written for this story! XD


	5. important notice

It took me a while to update because my laptop died and my beta lost the story so I thought it was gone forever and then my brother managed to bring it back to life. I'm sorry for the long wait though.

Thank you, my reviewers! Tacos for you! Or cookies your pick, I like both. I will post the next chapter when I get 15 reviews, ok maybe 10 it depends. Anyway see you next time and oh by the way please go read my one-shot and review it too!

Love, Riko


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait! I'm really happy about all the reviews I am getting and think I might finally have a plot. After the contest, which once you read you'll know what I'm talking about, is over the story will be over too. Sorry the chapter is so short, I've been sick and busy lately. I'll try to update faster next time.

Warning: shonen-ai/yaoi, pervertedness, and language 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does.

**Chapter 5**

Their drive had been silent and Naruto was becoming worried. The Uchiha seemed irritated and Naruto wasn't sure why. What the blond didn't know was that Sasuke didn't really want to see his brother and hated the fact that Naruto had to meet him.

"Sasuke are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem a little tense and irritated."

The younger Uchiha looked over to see Naruto's blue eyes filled with worry and concern. Sighing the Uchiha began to explain.

"You see my brother Itachi isn't the kindest person in the world and I don't want you to be hurt. That, and Itachi is a really big pervert and likes cute, naive boys."

"I'm not a little kid, I'll be fine. Hmm, does that mean Itachi would like Konohamaru?"

"No, I meant he likes guys like you." Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Are you telling me he's like Kakashi?"

"Yes. Wait, Kakashi is gay and likes younger guys?"

"Yeah he's gay, but he likes Iruka, and Iruka is cute and naive."

"I see." Another silence fell over them and the ride was quiet once again.

They came to a red light and Naruto looked out the window. His eyes widened as he saw a person dressed as pizza slice wave to him and make the 'call me' motion with his hands. He sighed with relief as the car moved forward, but glanced out the window again to see the pizza slice guy chasing after the car.

"Sasuke turn! Turn! Turn!" Naruto yelled.

"Why?"

"The pizza is following us and wants me to call him!"

"Naruto are you on drugs?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"No! Look outside the window!" The Uchiha looked and sure enough the pizza guy was still chasing them. His eyes widening, the Uchiha turned down the closest street and they escaped the pizza guy and drove the rest of the way without incident.

* * *

They drove up to a building that held a very intimidating look. Naruto shivered at the cold feeling he got from the sight of it. 

"Here we are," The Uchiha said not fazed at all. Naruto clung to his arm as they walked through the doors. Naruto stopped shocked at the sight before him. Everything was cute and cuddly looking. Little kids walked around in adorable outfits as proud parents talked amongst themselves.

"Uhh Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Is that a giant panda?"

"Yeah, her name is Miku."

"Why is there a panda here?"

"I don't know…." An awkward silence fell over the two.

"Sasuke, what a surprise to see you and who's this?" A good-looking young man said walking up to them. _Wow, he's like an older version of Sasuke. Does this mean that Sasuke is going to become even hotter as he gets older? Wait, what are they saying?_

"-Pizza slice?"

"Naruto seems to attract a lot of unwanted attention." Sasuke said glaring coldly at his brother.

"Is that a threat?" The elder Uchiha said smirking.

"Should it be?" Came Sasuke's quick reply.

"Yes, I believe it should," Grinning the older Uchiha looked lustfully at Naruto.

"Uhhh, are you hungry? 'Cause you're looking at me as if you are"

"I bet you taste good," Itachi said with a wink.

"What?" Naruto yelled running to hide behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I think a contest is in order."

"What do you mean?"

"Since we are co-business partners I think we should have a modeling contest and whoever wins gets the business and Naruto."

"Leave Naruto out of this," Sasuke said grabbing Naruto and holding him protectively.

"That will ruin all the fun though."

"Sasuke, could you win?" Naruto whispered looking at the floor.

"Maybe. Itachi and I have been competing for years and it usually ends a tie, but sometimes one of us will win slightly over the other."

"If you think you have a chance of winning, I want you to try."

"What! Why?" He demanded whirling around.

"Because I know you want your family's company and well hopefully me too," Naruto said shyly looking at the ground.

"Fine. Itachi I accept your challenge and I will win."

"We'll see about that," Itachi said smirking before walking away.

"Sasuke, you'll win right?" Naruto said looking up worriedly into Sasuke's dark eyes.

"Yes, I refuse to lose you to _him_," Sasuke said the last word venomously. Naruto smiled and relaxed, comforted by Sasuke's sureness.

"So, you and Itachi are in charge of a modeling business?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Have you ever heard of us? We are called Sharingan."

"You're joking! You run Sharingan? My little sister loves your guys modeling shows and the photographs your company makes."

"You have a little sister?"

"Yeah. She is adopted, but I still love her."

"Oh, what's her name?"

"Yuki, and it's funny because she loves the snow and her name is snow."

"How old is she?"

"Fourteen, and if I didn't know better I would think your more interested in her then me," Naruto said pouting.

"In case you didn't notice I'm gay."

"Oh yeah…"

"You know for me to win this modeling contest I'll need your and your sister's help."

"Why?"

"I'll use you as a model and maybe her, but you said she loves our work so she should know Itachi's work and help me beat it."

"Oh, okay. I'm sure she'll love the idea of helping you."

"We can go ask her now. We have to get the stuff you'll need for your stay at my house."

"Okay! Let's go!"

* * *

"Naruto, you're home!" yelled a girl's voice. 

"Yeah, and I brought a friend."

"Really?" Came the girl's reply closer this time. A young girl then appeared around the corner. She was pretty tall for her age about 5' 8'' and had black hair down to her waist. Her pale ice blue eyes widened as she saw the Uchiha. "Oh my god! It's Sasuke Uchiha!" She then fainted from the shock of seeing one of her idols.

"Yuki!" Naruto said running over to her.

"She should be okay. Unless she stops breathing."

"What? Yuki wake up!" He yelled shaking the younger girl.

"Naruto, you'll kill her if you do that."

"What?" He said shocked, dropping the girl.

"You're not supposed to drop her either."

"Oh no! Yuki I'm so sorry!"

"Ugh, What happened?" Yuki groaned, sitting up.

"You had fainted," Sasuke said monotonously.

"Y-y-you're S-Sasuke Uchiha!" Yuki stuttered from excitement and shock. "I love your work!"

"Thank you, and I take it your Yuki, Naruto's little sister?"

"Yes, are you his boyfriend?"

"How did you know?"

"Naruto has been bugging me about info on you ever since he came back from the beach party so I assumed something had happened. That and he has been a lot happier lately so I knew he finally was dating someone, I just didn't know who."

"That is quite an assumption you've made. How do you know that is really what is going on? You see Naruto is my slave, and for one week he will be my boyfriend and be living with me. After that it is up to him if we stay together."

Yuki and Sasuke then turned to stare at the blond.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Never mind," Both replied at the same time.

"Wait, why are you here?" Yuki asked the Uchiha.

"We came to get Naruto's stuff and I had a favor to ask."

"What kind of favor?" She asked suspiciously.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to be a part of a fashion show contest between me and my brother."

"YES! I am so willing! When do we start?"

"Tomorrow. Today, I'm Naruto is moving in and I'm sure he'll keep me busy."

"I understand. Here," She said handing the boy a slip of paper. "This is my cell, call me when you are ready to start."

"Alright," Sasuke said. "Come on Naruto let's go get your stuff."

* * *

"Why do you need this hat thing?" Sasuke said with distaste holding the object far away from him. Grabbing it out of his boyfriend's hands Naruto growled. 

"I need it when I sleep! My mother made it for me…" He said the last part in a whisper. Sasuke seeing Naruto looking sad put a hand on the boy's shoulder for comfort. "She died when I was little from cancer." Hearing this Sasuke wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine."

"Here let's just finish packing your stuff."

"Okay!" Naruto was once again happy and set to work packing.

* * *

"Sasuke, your house, I mean mansion is huge," Naruto said in awe of the building before him. It was a modern looking mansion that looked like it came from a magazine. The building had a navy blue and white color scheme, and a well-kept yard to match. 

"Not really. This is relatively small to the Uchiha Estate."

"What is this your own personal mansion?" Naruto said jokingly.

"Yeah, it is."

"What? Aren't you a little young to have your own mansion and live on your own?"

"Not in my family, we leave home early and take over our family's businesses while we are still in school so we are set for the future."

"Your family scares me."

"Are you saying I'm scary?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear causing him to shiver.

"No, I mean, well not really, only sometimes," Sasuke just smirked and patted him on the head.

"Okay, Let's go get you unpacked."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait, again. I totally forgot to write with all the finals and parties that happened when the school year ended. I should update faster now that school is done. I also had writer's block for this and didn't know what to write, so this chapter sucks and I'm so sorry. I did however put some SasukeNaruto action and NeijiGaara action in here to make up for it. Thank you to Yukaishepards for beta-ing this chapter for me!

To my reviewers: I love you guys! Thanks for all the support and kind words! If you have ever reviewed my story your name is in the long list below. It takes up like a page and kind of scares and flatters me on how many people read and review my story. Thank you all.

wally's girlfriend

Mr. Iwantyourbody Muraki

Sasuke2006 (Thanks for reviewing so much! You get a hug! Would you like me to write a story/one-shot dedicated to you? I think you deserve one!)

Darka-Chan

Midnight Shining Star

blue-genjutsu

Yukaishepards

Raixel Uchiha

Ankotenshi (You were my first reviewer ever! Thanks so much!)

happychica

the dancing dead

LoversPastForgotten

Julian Snape (Yay I distracted you from what you should have been doing!)

Heaven's-Grace

Some Random Pocky Stick (XD I love your name and you are so funny!)

Vampireotaku (I'm glad you gave me your honest opinion)

ForSasukesLove

monchy08

kotalover108

Prozacfairy

Ed-N-Envy's Matchmaker

RaitenKitsune

avila7989 (You review a lot thank you so much!)

mangaluvr (I'm glad you're still reading it!)

Snowhearte

kawaiikitsune90 (sorry it takes me so long to update)

Jacky-lyn

BeuitifulDisgrace246 (it's fun to read your reviews. You shound like me O.o)

Kokushibyou No Tenshi (I'm sorry for being cruel and cutting off my chapters.)

Silent Girl In The Shadows (Me likes your name.)

RainOwl

ChildofLight 051 (Thanks for telling me I'm a little slow sometimes.)

Snow and Tears (I like your name too! Why is my name so boring?)

faye-assasin

bunnykitune

9tail-Naruto

Vandalizer86

fiyren

Lunamaru (Your reviews are so funny! We should be friends! Unless you don't want to.)

Dark Iasha

kma3000

Piellio9

SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll (I love your name! It's so sugoi! Unlike mine…..which is weird)

sneakyninja18

death94

mooneyoukai

Cherry Daze

**Warning:** shonen-ai/yaoi, pervertedness, sexual situations, and **Sasuke and Naruto finally have some action and so do Neiji and Gaara!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does.

* * *

Chapter 6

It was the next day after school and Naruto lay on his new bed staring at the ceiling. Sasuke had left him only ten minutes ago and already he was bored. He sighed and rolled over onto his stomach resting his head on his arms. _I think I may be falling in love with Sasuke._ Just as he thought this, Sasuke walked in. _Wow, speak of the devil._

"Sasuke!" Naruto said glomping onto his boyfriend. "Why did you leave?"

"I had to make a call," Sasuke said trying to keep balanced with the extra weight on his head.

"Who were you calling?" Naruto asked.

"My brother."

"Your brother scares me; I don't want him to win."

"Don't worry, he won't." Sasuke said patting Naruto's head.

"Oh my god! (Sorry if I offend anyone) I forgot about Gaara! Neiji took him somewhere!" Naruto said jumping off of Sasuke and running around the room in panic. "I need to call him!"

Sasuke stepped in front of the blonde causing him to crash into his chest and fall to the floor.

"Ow, that hurt," Naruto, said pouting.

"You wouldn't have calmed down other wise," Sasuke said. Naruto looked up from his spot on the floor and accepted the hand Sasuke stretched out to him. "Here," Sasuke said handing Naruto his cell phone. "You can call him with my phone."

"Thank you Sasuke!" He ran over and jumped on his bed while dialing the phone.

"Hello?" Came Gaara's voice from the speaker.

"Hi Gaara! It's me Naruto! Where are you? What happened?"

"Oh, Hi. I'm at Neiji's. Umm, well we played strip poker and it kind of led to other things…" Gaara trailed off.

"YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY! YOU ONLY KNOW HIM HOW WELL?"

"NO! I am still a virgin we just started making out."

"Oh, okay."

"So, you're at Sasuke's?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, but nothing has really happened, except that I met his creepy brother."

"Itachi? Yeah I've heard of him. It's rumored that he slept with every guy in his high school and some of the teachers before he graduated."

"Eww! That is nasty!" Naruto said jumping up and down on the bed. Sasuke just stared at the blonde.

"Naruto I got to go. I'll call you later," Gaara said and then hung up.

"He hung up on me…" Naruto said staring at the phone. "Oh well." Naruto hopped off the bed. "Sasuke what should we do now I'm bored."

Sasuke smirked and walked over to the blonde.

"I know a way to keep you quiet and busy."

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Like this," Sasuke said pressing his lips onto the blonde's. Naruto smiled and kissed back. Gently Sasuke pushed the boy back onto the bed. He began nibbling on Naruto's bottom lip, and once the blonde moaned he slid his tongue into his mouth. They broke away for air and Sasuke started biting Naruto's neck while he took off the blonde's shirt. Sasuke stopped and sat back to look at the blonde shirtless, panting, and blushing, one thought ran through his head. _So fuckable._ He ran his hands lightly over the tan boy's firm chest causing Naruto to shiver in pleasure. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck Naruto pulled their bodies together. Again their lips met and they began kissing again.

* * *

"Whom were you talking to?" Neiji asked walking into the room. 

"Naruto."

"I see," Neiji said walking over to Gaara. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Depends, where?"

"To spy on Sasuke and Naruto, I want to get pictures so I can start a Naruto and Sasuke yaoi fan club. Since Sasuke is the one who started ours."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Yuki paced back in forth in front of the large crowd. 

"So you all like the idea of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto being together, right?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah!" Was the answer screamed from the crowd.

"You want them to stay together, right!"

"Yes!" Screamed the crowd back.

"Then join in the competition and work as a model to help them stay together!"

The crowd of models now got in line and waited for their turn to be interviewed. Sasuke, Yuki, and Naruto were the ones seated in the chairs interviewing them.

* * *

"So, why do you think you should model for this show?" Questioned Sasuke. 

"Well in all the other contests against your brother I was in the show, and have lots of experience working for you," Said the model, Mimori.

"How long have you been a model?" Came Yuki's question.

"I've been a model since I was 15."

"Do you like ramen?" Asked Naruto.

"Hmm, actually yes I do. Why?"

"She gets my vote!" Yelled Naruto happily. Yuki and Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"You're so cute," Mimori said smiling calmly at Naruto.

"She's also nice!" Naruto yelled and jumped over the table and hugged the 20 year old. Mimori just laughed and hugged Naruto back.

"Okay, you're in." Sasuke and Yuki said in unison. "Stop doing that." They glared at each other. "This is getting annoying." Both looked away from each other and sighed.

"Haha! They keep doing and saying the same thing at the same time," Naruto laughed happily.

"I see," Mimori said giggling. "Well it was nice meeting you, and I'll see you later," She said as she left.

The next girl a tall blonde with green eyes walked in.

"Hello, my name is Takahashi Ryoko," She said smiling kindly and bowing her head.

"Okay, Takahashi-san why do you want to be in this show?" Came Sasuke's standard question.

"I want to be in this show because I baby sat Naruto when he was little and am a yaoi fan-girl."

"Ryo-chan? You look so different," Naruto said staring at the girl in awe.

"Well, I did grow pretty tall since the last time you saw me."

"Naruto, how come it seems that most of the models we interview already know you or you like instantly?" Asked Yuki staring at the blonde boy.

"I talk to strangers a lot, so I meet lots of people." Sasuke, Yuki, and Ryoko all sweat dropped.

"Well, okay then. Oh, umm Ryoko since you also baby sat me you're in." Yuki said smiling at the girl.

"Thanks Yuki-chan."

"At this rate we'll be done picking the models soon," Sasuke said.

"Good, because I'm tired and hungry," Naruto said and his stomach growled in agreement.

"Hello, my name is Koboyashi Miku." The girl was smiling, but something about her seemed extremely cold.

"Okay, Koboyashi-kun why do you want to be in this contest?"

"I want to be in it because I love modeling and your business is the best."

"How long have you been a model?" Came Yuki's question.

"Since I was two," She began. "I've been a model my whole life." Her long black hair and ice blue eyes made it apparent that she was beautiful, but she seemed very distant and cold.

"Do you like ramen?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm allergic to most kinds."

"What! You can be allergic to ramen?" Naruto said looking at his sister.

"People can be allergic to anything," Yuki began and then she smiled coldly at Miku. "I'm sorry you don't pass because I know you are one of Itachi's regular models. You're in all his shows and you are very good, but you're here to sabotage ours. So, I'm sorry, but you don't pass."

"Fine, it's your loss," She said before leaving the room.

"Hello! My name is Echizen Miki!" The girl giggled as she came into the room. "I want to be in this show because I love to model and I think Naruto and Sasuke make an adorable couple! I've been modeling since I was 18 and I love food, especially ramen!"

The three judges sat there very confused and kind of scared. She had answered all their questions and had the perfect look for the show, but did she have the seriousness to compete in the show.

"Oh yeah," She giggled. "I'm very serious about this. My personality is just very bubbly, but don't worry when it comes to my job I'm totally serious!"

One thought ran through their heads. _She is almost perfect for this, but why am I so scared of her?_ The girl had silver hair that went to her chin and fringe. Her big green eyes contrasted well with her hair and pale skin. She looked like an angel, and their theme was innocence. She had the look.

"You're in," They all said in unison.

"Thank you! See you all tomorrow!" She said as she left.

Next walked in a boy. He had long brown hair that was tied into a low ponytail and big purple eyes. He was very girlish looking.

"Hello, my name is Rei Murakami." He looked very nervous and kept looking down at his feet.

"Murakami-san why do you want to model for this show?"

"I want to do this because, well you see I'm gay too and umm well I used to have a crush on Naruto so I want to see him happy." The boy was now blushing a light pink.

"Aww, you're so cute!" Yuki said jumping over the table to hug the boy. "You should date our cousin, Hiro. I'm sure you'd be happier with Hiro. Here's his number," She said handing him a piece a paper. "Oh and by the way you're in!"

"Thank you," Rei smiled, took the paper and left.

"Yes we have all our models! Let's go eat!" Naruto said dragging Yuki and Sasuke out of the room.

* * *

"Sasuke, Naruto did tell you I have a major crush on your brother right?" 

"No he didn't," Sasuke said shooting a glare at Naruto.

"I didn't think it mattered," Naruto said continuing to eat his French fries.

"Well you don't have to worry. I'm putting all my feelings aside, so I can help you two!" Yuki said before taking a bite of her chicken burger.

"I see," Sasuke said before stealing one of Naruto's French fries and eating it.

"Hey," Naruto said while sliding his food away from Sasuke.

"What? I'm the one who paid for it."

"So, you shouldn't give someone something then take it back."

"Fine," Sasuke said drinking his water.

* * *

"Gaara, I don't think they show affection to each other in public at all." Neiji said from their spot spying on the couple and Yuki. 

"Me either," Gaara said starting to doze off. He was thinking back to last night's events.

_"Gaara let's play a game," Neiji said smiling._

_"What game?" Gaara questioned suspicious of what Neiji was up to._

_"Strip poker."_

_"No."_

_"If you don't want to play that we could always play 'Steal Gaara's Virginity'," Neiji said smirking at the red head._

_"Fine, we'll play strip poker."_

_Neiji grabbed a deck of cards from the table shuffling them and then dealing. Gaara looked at his cards and saw he had nothing. _This is not fair. _He put all but his King down and accepted the four cards Neiji handed him. He had been given a two, eight, Jack, and ace. Keeping a straight face he waited as Neiji exchanged his cards._

_"I have a full house," Neiji said putting down his hand._

_"I have nothing," Gaara said putting down his own cards._

_"Okay, off with the shirt," Neiji said smirking._

_Gaara sighed and took of his shirt. Neiji stared at the exposed flesh and felt himself beginning to become hard. He wanted Gaara. _

_"Let's continue," Neiji said eager to get more of the boy's clothes off._

_The game continued to the point where Gaara only had on his briefs and Neiji had only lost his shirt._

_"I see you where briefs," Neiji said staring at Gaara hungrily._

_"I wear both," Gaara said trying to ignore the look Neiji was giving him._

_Neiji dealt out the cards again and they played it out._

_"I have Jack's four pair ace high," Gaara, said setting down his hand._

_"I have Queen's four pair king high. I win," Neiji said staring at the red head._

_"Okay, you win. Now, I'm going to go get dressed" Gaara, said standing and trying to escape from Neiji._

_"Oh no you don't," Neiji said pulling the boy back towards him._

_"Let me go," Gaara said struggling._

"Never," Neiji whispered into Gaara's ear as he pulled the boy into his lap. Neiji began biting the pale soft flesh of Gaara's neck while running his hands over the smaller boy's skin. "I want you to be mine."

"Gaara? Gaara? Are you asleep?"

"I'm yours," Gaara whispered.

"What? Gaara wake up!" Neiji said lifting the boy into his arms. "Fine sleep, but you're going to have to spend more time with me."

"Don't care," Came Gaara's reply. Neiji sighed and carried the sleepy boy to his car.

"We'll spy on them tomorrow and get pictures."

Neiji started the car and put music on and didn't hear Gaara's whisper.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Neiji."

* * *

Thanks for reading please review! Oh, and please go read the new story I started with Yukaishepards! It's called The War on Konoha Drive. 


	8. Sorry

I know I haven't updated this story in forever. You probably all hate me by now. I'm really, really sorry, but I have no idea of what to write for this. If any of you have any ideas I beg of you to tell me. If you don't it might be a year before I update. I have tried many times to write another chapter for this and I'd read it over and realize that it made no sense at all. I'm really, really sorry! So to make it all up to you is this impromptu and short little one-shot thing. It has nothing to do with the story and is NejiGaara.

**Safe**

The red head frowned as he looked at the people in the village of Konoha. They may suffer from one thing or another but nothing was as horrible as having to live with a demon inside you. Shukaku was his curse and there was no escape from it. He was dreaming a never-ending nightmare. These people were so ungrateful and ignorant. They knew not of what true pain and suffering was. Having to live all those years being hated and having no love or affection at all. The horrible loneliness eating him away inside was killing him. He had lived up until about a month ago believing he needed to love no one other than himself. But in actuality Gaara hated himself. He just needed no one else, not that anyone would want to be with him.

He glared at the people of the village before walking back to his temporary home. He had needed nothing before he met him. Hyuuga Neji had changed everything. The boy had slowly cracked away Gaara's hard shell. It had taken him many months but he had gotten Gaara to trust him. Throughout that time the pale-eyed boy learned a lot about him, too much as far as Gaara thought. Gaara's turquoise eyes hardened as he thought of how weak Neji made him. He had cared for no one but himself, but the Hyuuga just had to try and get close to him.

Though as much as he hated to admit it, he liked having Neji around. He may not love Neji, but he liked him well enough and Neji was willing to wait. Gaara had lived so long without attention and affection that when Neji gave him a quick and simple hug, Gaara craved more. He tried to ignore it, but he liked and wanted Neji to wrap his arms around him and hold him tightly. The red head was never one who enjoyed unnecessary touching but if it was Neji he found it okay. He didn't mind as long as Neji would hug him and hold him close. So that is how Gaara found himself not in front of his house at three in the morning but at Neji's window. He stared at the beautiful boy lying peacefully sleeping under the moon's pale glow. Gaara admired the way Neji's skin seemed to glow when the moon hit it and how it contrasted so well with his dark locks of hair. The window was open and he could hear Neji's even breaths. He closed his eyes and tried to picture and feel what it would be like if Neji hugged him. He could almost feel the warmth and closeness a simple embrace could cause, but the key word was almost and Gaara felt a stabbing pain when the loneliness filled him again.

"Gaara?" Neji questioned sleep evident in his voice.

"Yes?" Gaara asked opening his eyes to see Neji looking at him.

"Come here." Gaara complied and climbed through the window and over to Neji. The brown haired boy pulled his blanket back and inclined his head to show Gaara to lie down. The red head nodded and lowered his body beside Neji's. Neji then wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller boy pulling him close against him.

Gaara melted against the warm body and closed his eyes. He felt so safe and secure in Neji's arms. The feeling was so wonderful and he never wanted to have to let go. If he lost this one comfort he'd probably go insane. In Neji's arms Shukaku would fade to the back of his mind and Gaara could relax and be at peace for a short time. All in just one simple embrace, he managed to feel loved and safe.

It made him forget all the hate and loneliness that filled him and tortured him everyday. Whenever he needed a hug he'd only have to look at Neji for the Hyuuga to understand and instantly have the red head in his arms holding him close. It wouldn't matter where, when, or what they were doing, if Gaara needed a hug Neji would give him one. It made Gaara feel special and loved. He even realized after a while that he too loved Neji but he didn't have the reassurance and resolve to tell the brown haired boy. So he just tried to show him by hugging the Hyuuga back every time he was in his arms. He missed the feeling of Neji's arms securely wrapped around him whenever they had to let go of each other. He craved the touch of the other and would obsess over it for hours until Neji could hold him once more. Though at times like these when he was in the Hyuuga's arms he didn't think of such things. He just smiled contently and wrapped his arms around Neji pulling himself that much closer into the other's embrace.

**The End**

Yes I know it sucked and was horribly short so here is another short one-shot to make it better. I hope. It's SasuNaru and has nothing to do with the story. Hope you like it even just a little.

**Priorities**

Sasuke had two main priorities, to kill his brother and revenge his clan and to revive his clan by marrying and restarting it. Though a certain blonde boy had ruined both of those things for him.

Naruto had stopped him from killing Itachi. He had been so close, but he stopped him and managed to bring him back to Konoha after being gone for two years. The blonde had made him lose his chance to finish one his goals. But he found later that he didn't mind. He could remember a day that had made him start to see his best friend and rival as something closer than just a friend or teammate.

* * *

_Sasuke watched Naruto as he slept. They had just returned from a mission and had somehow both ended up going to Sasuke's house. The blonde had been very tired from having to do the mission and then traveling many miles to get back to the village before nightfall. Sasuke had only left the room for a minute to change when he came back out to find the blonde sound asleep on his couch. He smiled slightly at the sight of the boy looking so peaceful and at ease while curled up in a ball. Deciding the couch was not a very good place for him to be sleeping he lifted his teammate into his arms and brought him upstairs to his own room laying him onto his bed._

_Laying himself on the bed he pulled the dark blue comforter over them and watched the blonde sleep. The small rise and fall of his chest caused the Uchiha to become tired and relax. He reached out a hand and stroked the tan face of his friend pausing at times to admire his beautiful face and wish he could see the boy's deep blue eyes. The eye's that showed so much expression and defied the blonde when he put up his façade and pretended to be happy. Sasuke could see right through the act by just one look into his eyes. He could always see the sadness or loneliness that filled his eyes and caused them to dull and express great pain. He loved those blue eyes and the emotions they showed. He gasped at what he had just thought. He _loved _Naruto's blue eyes. But it wasn't only his eyes, he loved Naruto.

* * *

_

After that realization Sasuke had avoided Naruto all the time and the blonde eventually confronted him hurt confused. He smiled fondly at that memory, it had been their first real kiss.

* * *

_"Sasuke why aren't you avoiding me?" The blonde boy asked. His hand gripping the dark blue shirt Sasuke was wearing. He had grabbed the Uchiha when he had made an excuse on why he had to leave. "Did I do something wrong?" His blue eyes looked up at him hurt and confused. Sasuke felt guilt fill him as he looked into the beautifully sad eyes staring into his own. He stopped and turned to the blonde boy. He could see Naruto visibly stiffen and mentally prepare himself for anything the Uchiha might say._

_"Because I'm confused," Sasuke said bluntly not seeing the point in torturing the poor boy any longer._

_"About what?" Naruto asked now more curious than anything else._

_"You," Sasuke said. Hearing those words Naruto's brow creased in deep thought and confusion._

_"What do you mean," Naruto asked._

_"I… I mean this," Sasuke said reaching his hand around to the back of Naruto's neck and pulling their faces together in a chaste kiss. There lips barely touched before Sasuke drew back not wanting to anger the blonde in fear that Naruto didn't want this, didn't want him._

_Confusion filled the young boy's features as he looked at his best friend and rival. He had never dreamed Sasuke would feel the same way. Naruto had first realized his feelings when he had talked to Haku about his 'special someone' and when he had seen Sasuke laying lifeless and limp on the ground he was so angry and in pain that he had almost released Kyuubi completely. He had realized in that moment that Sasuke was _his _special someone, even if his feelings weren't returned. _

_"S-Sasuke?" Naruto questioned stepping forward closer to the other boy. "Do you love me?" Naruto could feel the butterflies in his stomach, the sweat forming on his hands and neck, and the nauseas feeling causing him to feel dizzy._

_"Yes," Sasuke said his eyes hidden by his long black bangs. He couldn't stand looking at the blonde, he wouldn't be able to live after seeing the disgust and disbelief in Naruto's eyes. His eyes widened however when the blonde boy latched onto him in a tight hug burying his face in the blue shirt._

_"I love you too," Naruto whispered before bringing his lips up to kiss Sasuke softly. Sasuke returned the kiss before it broke a few moments later and they both blushed and walked home holding hands.

* * *

_

_Naruto had also ruined his second priority, which was restoring his clan. Since he had fallen in love with Naruto he could no longer hope to revive his clan. For Naruto could not bear a child for he was a boy. Sasuke felt guilty for not being able to restore his clan, but once he had seen how much more guilty and upset Naruto was about it he instantly couldn't help but feel horrible for causing his lover unnecessary pain._

_"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned getting his boyfriend's attention. "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine!" Naruto said happily forcing a smile. Sasuke saw right through his act and sat beside the blue-eyed boy wrapping a comforting arm around the boy's slender waist._

_"I'm sorry," Sasuke said looking down ashamed._

_"What?" Naruto asked._

_"I didn't mean to make you feel guilty and responsible for me not being able to restore my clan. It's not your fault and I don't blame you."_

_"But it is my fault!" Naruto cried out his voice cracking. "I can't have any children! I'm useless!" Tears formed in his bright blue eyes and Sasuke sighed hugging his love._

_"Naruto," Sasuke said smiling slightly down at the boy. "You are more important to me then restoring my clan." Sasuke leaned down and kissed the boy on his head as he cried silently releasing all the guilt and worry that had filled him since he had realized he had stopped one of Sasuke's goals from being completed. Sasuke just hugged him tightly until he fell asleep in his lover's arms.

* * *

_

Sasuke smiled at his memories. Though his priorities had changed. He had one priority that took importance over all others, Naruto.

No matter how insignificant or silly, he would pick Naruto over anything, because Naruto was his one and only true priority.

**The End**

I know that was bad too! I'm so sorry. I'm working on trying to plan out the next chapter so please leave some ideas you have and tell me what you thought of these little drabble/one-shots. I appreciate all reviews! Thank you for reading and please be patient in waiting for the next update. Oh yeah and these drabble/one-shots are unbeta-ed so I'm sorry for any mistakes that are present!

**Please Review and leave ideas!**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I finally had inspiration for this story! I hope you all like this chapter! It's different from the others, but I guess my writing has changed some during the time I haven't been writing for this. For that I'm sorry, but I still hope you'll all like it!

**Warning: Shonen-ai**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Beta-ed by **Red Deep** one of my best friends! You should go read her stories! They're awesome!

**Chapter Seven**

"Do I have to wear that?" Naruto questioned staring at the dress. They were making final adjustments on the outfits the models would have to wear. The contest was that night and they only had ten hours left to finish getting ready.

"Yes," Sasuke replied looking over the progress of the clothes being made.

"Are you sure it's not just one of your sexual fantasies to see my brother in a dress?" Yuki asked walking by with her arms filled with material.

"W-WHAT?" Naruto yelled eyes wide.

"The other boys are wearing girly clothes too so stop whining," Sasuke said walking off to go yell at someone who spilt their coffee on expensive silk.

"He is so going to get horny while you're walking down the runway."

"Yuki! Stop saying things like that!" Naruto whispered harshly.

"I'm only telling the truth," She said with a sigh as she walked on. "I guess my honesty is not appreciated."

Naruto sighed before glancing at the dress once more and grimacing. He knew he'd have to wear it because Sasuke had made it to fit his body, but he didn't want to look like a _girl_. It made him feel like Sasuke wanted him to be a girl.

"Naruto," He heard a familiar voice say and he looked up to see Gaara and Neji walking towards him.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto yelled now much happier with his friend being there.

"We may have a problem," Neji said glaring a little at Gaara before looking back at Naruto.

"What happened?" Naruto asked eyes filled with worry.

"Gaara got in a fight with one of the models and she has this giant ugly bruise on her face," Neji explained.

"She started it," Gaara muttered angrily looking at the ground.

"Uh oh…well I'm not going to be the one to tell Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Me either," Neji said looking at Gaara.

"I'm not going to tell him."

"Tell who what?" Sasuke said coming back from yelling at some girl.

"Ask Neji," Naruto said pointing at the Hyuuga.

"Gaara," Neji said glancing at the red head.

"Naruto you tell him he's your boyfriend," Gaara said.

"UCHIHA-SAN!" A shrill yell came from the entrance to the room. An auburn haired girl stood there with a large bruise across her face. "That boy hit me!" Her finger was pointed directly at Gaara.

"You hit her?" Naruto questioned looking at the girl from yesterday. She had been the only one he didn't like. Gaara nodded and Naruto began laughing. "Nice."

"Gaara…" Sasuke said dangerously. "I hope you know what this means."

Gaara thought for a moment before shaking his head no.

"You have to be her replacement," Sasuke said sighing before walking off to inform some people that they needed to alter the clothes once more.

"I'm replacing the fat girl?" Gaara asked Neji before looking at the fuming girl stomping towards them.

"I am not fat!"

"Are too," Gaara, replied staring at the girl's stomach. "How much of that is pure fat?"

"I AM NOT FAT!" She screamed tears streaming down from her green eyes. "THIS WAS MY BIG CHANCE AND YOU RUINED IT!"

"Someone is PMS-ing," Gaara whispered walking away with Neji following snickering.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" The girl yelled before storming out of the building.

"…That was…different," Naruto said before walking over to the girl working on his outfits. "How are they going to fit?"

"Oh…well the dress goes down to right in-between mid-thigh and your knees," She said looking and the dress and Naruto. "It has wide sleeves that are going to be really loose and the only tight part is in the torso…"

"I don't have a chest though…" Naruto said frowning.

"Most models don't," The girl said laughing. "Anorexic thin girls have hardly any shape and are like a board so don't worry."

"Okay," Naruto said smiling happily as he walked off to go find Yuki.

-

He spotted her crouching down behind a divider wall that separated the work area and the break area. She was holding her cell phone and looked as if she were taking pictures of someone.

"Yuki what are you doing?" Naruto asked walking up beside his sister.

"Looking at someone I can never have," She replied taking a picture on her cell phone.

"You do realize you are obsessing over the enemy, right?" Naruto said staring at Itachi as well.

"Yes…but that doesn't change the fact that he is a hot piece of man meat!" Yuki yelled standing up from where the two were ducking behind the wall and noticed all the stares she was getting. "…Naruto you can kill me now…"

Naruto sighed as he grabbed Yuki's arm and dragged her back over the clothes being worked on.

"I'm going to tell you something you might not want to hear," He began before he was cut off.

"Then why are you going to tell me?"

"Because you should know," He replied opening his mouth to speak once more and again being interrupted.

"Just because I should know doesn't mean I need to know."

"Itachi's gay."

"What?" She said.

"Itachi. Is. Gay." He said slowly this time.

"I know," She replied confused on why her brother was saying this.

"Wait you know? And yet you still like him?"

"Duh! That is why I said I can never have him!"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…can I go now? I need to go check in with the make-up people and make sure they got the right shades of foundation and eye shadow."

"Go ahead," Naruto said walking away as well. He honestly had no idea what to do. His outfits had already been altered to fit him perfectly and he wasn't needed until an hour before the show began. Sighing he walked out of an exit of the building and walked to a small park that was wedged in-between two tall buildings. The park hadn't been torn down and replaced with a building yet, but no one really went there seeing as it was in a secluded part of the city and no living places were near it.

He decided to sit on an old wooden bench that sat in the center of the park and try to relax, and relax he did because before he knew it, he was asleep.

-

Sasuke was worried. He hadn't seen Naruto for a long time and no one he had asked seemed to know where he was. Not even Yuki knew and she was the last one to talk to him. Spotting Gaara practicing how to walk in high heels he decided to see if he knew where Naruto would go.

"Gaara do you know where Naruto went?" Sasuke asked calmly, although inside his heart was racing. No one had seen Naruto for five hours and he was getting very worried about the blonde boy.

"No…wait maybe," Gaara said as he kept walking forcing Sasuke to follow after him.

"Well where do you think he is?"

"Probably in that park near here. He used to go there a lot as a kid because he never had anyone to play with and no one would go there so he didn't have to feel so excluded."

"I see… thanks." Sasuke said before rushing out of the building and down the street to the park Naruto was at.

He ran through the trees towards the center hoping the boy would be there and once he saw bright blonde hair he felt relief flood through him. He slowed and walked up to the side of the boy seeing him shiver from lack of clothing in the cool park. Sighing Sasuke took off his coat and tossed it onto the smaller boy. Sitting next to the sleeping boy he let him self relax and watch Naruto sleep enjoying the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he unconsciously moved closer to him seeking warmth. Sasuke smiled lazily and ran his fingers through the soft golden locks deciding he'd wait a little longer before waking the boy from his slumber.

-

"So Gaara you are trying to tell me now not only is Naruto gone, but Sasuke too?" Yuki said slowly afraid of the answer.

"Yes…"

"NO! WHY IS THIS HAPPING NOW OF ALL TIMES?" She screamed in horror. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" She kept repeating to herself over and over while rocking back and forth on her feet.

"How about trying to calm down and breathe?" Neji suggested walking over to them.

"Can I take these shoes off now? They are killing my ankles," Gaara complained already slipping his feet out of the shoes.

"Yes, for now. But you still have to wear them later during the show," Yuki said trying to take deep even breathes after she finished talking.

"I now understand the pain women go through…" Gaara muttered grabbing Neji's hand and pulling him away. Neji surprised at Gaara's new willingness to be around him followed mutely.

"Gaara?" He questioned once the red head had brought them into a quiet and deserted part of the building.

"I am sleepy," Gaara began as he sat on a bench and Neji followed suit. "And your lap makes a good pillow." With that mumbled as his reply he rested his head onto the Hyuuga's lap.

"You are so confusing," Neji muttered running a hand through the other boy's hair. He couldn't understand how at one minute Gaara would be so defiant and in the next so submissive. It was like Gaara was the one puzzle he'd never solve but keep trying to anyway.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Neji could hear Yuki yell from the other side of the building. He could only assume she had finally figured out what to do.

-

"I'm so stupid! I can't believe I didn't think of this before," Yuki giggled to herself as she took her cell out of her pocket. "All I have to do is call Sasuke!"

Many people stared at the young girl for a moment before moving on deciding that they didn't need the added stress a crazy person added to one's life.

She smiled happily as she took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Sasuke's phone number. She waited patiently as it rung before it was answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello, Uchiha Sasuke speaking."

"Hey Sasuke it's Yuki. I was just wondering if you planned on coming back to do the show or not." She said now a lot calmer knowing Sasuke hadn't disappeared.

"Yes, I am."

"So did you find Naruto?" She asked worry evident in her voice.

"Yes, he's hear with me right now. Once I wake him up we'll head back."

"Sleeping?" She questioned. "Were you two having sex?"

"No, I found him sleeping in the park and decided to leave him be."

"Aww that is so sweet! I wish I could have been there to see you two!" She giggled. "Well you two love birds hurry on back okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye!" Yuki said happily hanging up the phone. She glanced around noticing the stares she was getting and quickly yelled. "Get back to work! The show is in a few hours!" Quickly everyone got back to work and she walked off smiling as she checked on everyone's progress.

-

Sasuke hung up his cell phone before smiling at Naruto's sleeping form. He gently leaned over and kissed the sleeping boy on his lips in a chaste manner before shaking one of his slender shoulders lightly.

"Naruto wake up," Sasuke said watching amused as the blonde boy blinked open his eyes looking confused and dazed.

"Where am I? Why are you here Sasuke?"

"Dobe, you're the one you left without telling anyone. I came here looking for you."

Hearing this all of it came back to Naruto and he soon realized all the events that happened before he had fallen asleep.

"Oh…I got bored so I came to the park…" Naruto mumbled as he wiped his eyes trying to rid himself of the tiredness he felt and yawned cutely blinking a few times.

"Let's get going then," Sasuke said standing and holding his hand out for Naruto to grab.

"Okay!" Naruto said now more awake as he slid his hand into Sasuke's.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Sasuke asked.

This question made Naruto remember how much was riding on this one show. Sasuke's ownership of the business and himself were the prizes for the winner and he didn't want Sasuke to lose. He wanted to be Sasuke's. He knew for that to happen though, he'd have to work hard and do his best. With a renewed determination in his eyes he looked at Sasuke and nodded.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled as he began walking faster slightly dragging Sasuke down the street as the latter chuckled lightly at the blonde boy's actions.

**_To Be Continued…_ **

**Please Review!**


End file.
